


【山雀】如梦初醒

by SkyBrim



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV), 盗墓笔记, 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016)
Genre: M/M, 吴邪 - Freeform, 山雀 - Freeform, 张日山 - Freeform, 张起灵 - Freeform, 疼爱, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform, 短文, 罗雀 - Freeform, 萌文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBrim/pseuds/SkyBrim
Summary: 张日山笑出了声，把人揽入怀中，走进卧室。罗雀窝在胸前，不安的动了动，温热的吐息落在身上，痒痒的，像足了收检抓牙的猫咪。张日山把人放在床上，坐在一旁。晨光透过落地窗，染橙了半边床褥，映在眼眸里，仅剩朦胧的金黄。半边的黑白被暖阳拥入怀中，另一半沉默直视着一旁的温暖。俯瞰城市的视野，模糊了。





	【山雀】如梦初醒

打开新页  
【山雀】如梦初醒  
张日山 x 罗雀 

甜甜的北极圈 CP，有人喜欢么？ 

张日山挑了挑眉，伸手接过鱼竿，放在紫檀桌上。

 

眼前的王胖子捧腹大笑，乐的开怀。便是解雨臣，也捂嘴笑着。

 

酒店的地上躺着一个身影，脸面朝下，黑衣白发，露出的肌肤均青青紫紫的。若不是那人起伏的身躯，张日山觉得自己应该去准备一场葬礼了。

 

" 胖爷我干的不错吧？" 王胖子抓了把椅子，瘫了下去。" 这小子还真有两下子，他奶奶的还得硬来。"

 

张日山轻轻的把地下的人翻正，默默地看着。熟睡的罗雀放下了防备，没了往常的冷漠，反而温顺的很。" 你们下去准备吧。我一会儿就来。"

 

王胖子还欲说什么，却被解雨臣推出门外。门 啪 的一声，关上了。他的世界又恢复了以往的肃静。

 

外头的风吹打着玻璃窗，把成群的山雀吹上了阳台，同簌簌的落叶凑成了一支交响曲。虽是怡静，却也仅是如此。

 

罗雀翻了个身，疼的抽了口气。

 

张日山笑出了声，把人揽入怀中，走进卧室。罗雀窝在胸前，不安的动了动，温热的吐息落在身上，痒痒的，像足了收检抓牙的猫咪。张日山把人放在床上，坐在一旁。

 

晨光透过落地窗，染橙了半边床褥，映在眼眸里，仅剩朦胧的金黄。

 

半边的黑白被暖阳拥入怀中，另一半沉默直视着一旁的温暖。

 

俯瞰城市的视野，模糊了。

 

张日山低头，床上的人平稳的呼吸着，头发落在脸颊旁。张日山下意识的伸手，终是停在了半空，落了下来。

 

他笑了笑。

 

半晌，吻了下去。

 

他所能拥有的，仅限于此。

 

房门 啪 的一声关上，隔离了半世的喧哗。


End file.
